TOGYSITPL plays Platinum Battle Royale
See my previous fight. TOGYSITPL plays Platinum Battle Royale is a What if? episode of Death Battle. It features TOGYSITPL's Pokemon that made it into the Hall of Fame in Platinum (Infernape, Luxray, Honchkrow, Leafeon, Giratina, and Gliscor). It is the 11th episode of season 5, and the last Pokemon battle of the season. Description My Pokemon Platinum team mops the floor with one another in the epic duel. Interlude Wiz: Sinnoh is home to many fascinating Pokemon. And most of them are brutal but deliberate. Boomstick: But in this battle royale between monsters, they're the strongest when it comes to teamwork. Wiz: But in a battle against each other, which one will exceed? Boomstick: TOGYSITPL's main Platinum team, Blaze the Infernape, Blue the Luxray, Volar the Honchkrow, Hoja the Leafeon, Hades the Giratina, and Ripper the Gliscor. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Infernape (Cue: Pokémon Stadium - Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wiz: The fire starter of the Sinnoh region starts with Chimchar, then to Monferno, and finally into Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Boomstick: And it is another fucking Fire-Fighting type. God, we have to many of those damn things. Anyway, flames and punching aside, the Chimchar line is incredibly diverse. Ranging aside from the obvious fire and fighting type attacks, it can learn dark, normal, and even flying and psychic type moves. ''' TBA Luxray Honchkrow Leafeon Gliscor Fight Outcome Next Time Advantages and Disadvantages '''INFERNAPE * 2nd strongest team member * Blaze ability * Most powerful moves are Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Blast Burn, and Brick Break * Exceeds in Speed and Sp. Attack * Smartest of the crew LUXRAY * Durable * Fast * Static ability * Is one of the most aggressive of the team. * Exceeds most in Attack HONCHKROW ' * Fastest of the team * Most versatile of the team * Exceeds in Attack, Sp. Attack, and Speed * One of the weakest in terms of durability '''LEAFEON ' * Most graceful * Exceeds in both Attack and Defense * 2nd most versatile * Strongest moves are Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf, and Quick Attack * The most fragile * 2nd fastest '''GLISCOR * Very competitive, cocky, and arrogant * One of the most brutal * Trickster of the team * Exceeds in Attack, Defense, and Speed Trivia * The fact of having 3 Pokemon battles in a row is most likely due to Pokemon's 20th anniversary coming up soon * This is much different from Ace Reds team. Ace Reds Sinnoh team is based off of TOGYSITPL's play through of Pokemon Pearl Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:TOGYSITPL Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:"Pokemon" themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years